A Tela e a Folha
by Mary-neechan
Summary: Porque eles eram uma folha e uma tela em branco, que somente achariam as matizes certas caso se colorissem mutuamente. .:Sasuke centred:. .:Dedicações dentro:. .:Oitava de uma série de oneshots sobre o tema "natal":.


**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências:** OOC (Out Of Character, ou seja, uma pessoa com comportamento fora do normal).

**Pares:** Insinuação leve de SaixSakura, SaiSaku.

**Comentários Iniciais:** Essa vai para Lyra, Domino Harvey, e todos os fãs de SasuNaru da face da terra! E também devo lembrar a senhorita T. Taiyoo e a dona Kanya, já que as duas fazem aniversário no mesmo dia. Tudo de bom pra vocês, que seus desejos se concretizem – menos se forem para destruir a cultura judaico-cristã, explodir a minha casa, e coisinhas assim XD – e que vocês tenham toda a felicidade possível, e que sempre tenham quem amem por perto! Inicialmente fiz para o concurso da NarutoProject e aproveitei para colocá-la aqui n.n É uma Sasukecentred, divagando sua relação com Naruto, espero que curtam! Ela pode ser levada à várias interpretações, sendo considerada yaoi por uns e friendship por outros. Não importando isso, espero que leiam e gostem!

* * *

-

**A Tela e a Folha**

-

Parecia que fazia um século desde que vira aquele céu pela última vez. Era bobagem pensar que aquele, entre tantos, teria alguma diferença dos outros. Não tinha, mas o sentimento de vê-lo era muito diferente dos outros, já que lhe constatava um fato: estava, definitivamente, de volta.

Além disso, que outro céu se encontrava tão maravilhosamente com o monte dos Hokages, além esse? Nenhum. Além disso, o sexto rosto gravado na pedra dava um toque ainda mais especial a tudo.

Falando sobre o céu, até parecia diminuir o que acontecia. O último Uchiha vivo andava pela rua principal de Konoha, enquanto as pessoas em volta batiam palmas, saudando-o por matar seu irmão mais velho.

Se eles ao menos soubessem que Sasuke esteve muito tentado a destruir Konoha, que se juntara à Akatsuki para isso, que pensara em esmagar cada mísera vida daquela aldeia... Provavelmente estariam usando as mãos para qualquer coisa, menos para aplaudí-lo. Talvez para destrinchá-lo vivo, esquartejá-lo, ou prendê-lo em uma fogueira e esperar que o fogo consumisse até seus ossos. Sim, aquilo seria digno de uma sucessão de aplausos. Se eles soubessem da verdade, é claro. E se não sabiam, Sasuke é que não iria contar.

Mesmo que ele não tivesse feito nada, Konoha havia recebido a visita de Pain. E a terra, cheia de barracas e algumas construções, já era o suficiente para que Sasuke soubesse que aquele povo ainda tinha muito vívido em si o acontecimento de seis meses atrás. Ele não era nem louco de falar que quis que Konoha e seus moradores fossem dizimados por Pain. Podia ser forte e ter o Mangekyou Sharingan, mas não era idiota o suficiente para começar uma guerra que tinha uma grande probabilidade de perder.

- Agora nosso Hokage voltará ao normal – comentou um dos presentes, parecendo aliviado.

- O que há de errado com Naruto? - Sasuke parou sua caminhada, falando com o homem.

Um silêncio sepulcral seguiu-se à pergunta. Alguma coisa séria tinha acontecido com Naruto enquanto seu melhor amigo não estava, e Sasuke estava começando a ficar com medo de descobrir o que era.

- Ah, o que aconteceu com ele? Nada! - o aldeão sorriu nervosamente.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. Mudou seu rumo: em vez de ir para o bairro Uchiha, iria direto para a torre do Hokage. Tinha alguma coisa que lhe dizia que algo ruim tinha acontecido.

* * *

Muito diferente da recepção inicial, a que recebera na torre Hokage foi o que Sasuke esperara desde o início: olhares frios por todos os lados, como acusando-lhe de algo. Ele não era pessimista, mas sabia que um traidor, por muito herói que fosse, não seria tratado como se apenas tivesse tirado umas férias. Não era esse tipo de estúpido.

Quando passou pela mesa da nova assistente da Hokage, ela o olhou como um aracnofóbico à uma aranha. Encolheu-se na própria cadeira, um olhar de nojo misturado ao medo em seus olhos. E Sasuke cogitava em sua mente se as pessoas sempre olhavam Naruto deste mesmo jeito.

Ele passou para a sala do Hokage, esperando ver Naruto lá, e não Tsunade. Ela passou seu costumeiro olhar clínico nele de cima até embaixo, não perdendo qualquer detalhe. Voltou a ver seu rosto, e seu olhar tornou-se frio.

- O que quer aqui, Sasuke? - ela apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, cruzando os dedos das mãos e apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos.

- Onde está Naruto? Por que todos não me dizem onde ele está? Por que o rosto dele está esculpido no monte Hokage, mas ele não está aqui? Por que dizem que com a minha volta ele vai voltar ao normal? Por acaso ele está anormal? Anormal como? - o rosto do Uchiha começou a se tornar rubro, enquanto ele tentava falar o máximo possível com cada respiração que tomava.

- Nem todas as perguntas do mundo têm respostas, Sasuke.

- Mas essas têm, não?

- Algumas, talvez. Eu... Não sei mais o que fazer – Tsunade fechou os olhos, cansada. Baixou a cabeça, e afundou os dedos nos cabelos loiros – Todos têm a esperança que com você aqui, tudo volte a ser normal, mas...

- O que há com o Naruto, Tsunade?! - Sasuke bateu com as mãos contra a mesa, e Tsunade levantou a cabeça, com o olhar desolado.

- Se eu soubesse, acredite, não estaria aqui sentada – a voz ferida de Tsunade lhe avisou que Naruto deveria estar muito mal.

- Eu posso pelo menos visitá-lo? - ele perguntou com voz baixa, não tão certo de que gostaria de ver como Naruto estava.

Teve a coragem de matar friamente seu mestre e seu irmão, e parecia que não podia sequer suportar a idéia de ver Naruto mal, fisicamente ou psicologicamente. Para ele, em sua mente com traços remanescentes de ingenuidade da infância, Naruto seria sempre o garoto forte e vivaz que uma vez conhecera, e nunca seria fraco, rancoroso, egoísta, cruel, vingativo, entre tantas outras coisas que ele próprio era. Para ele, Naruto sempre estaria ali, esperando-lhe com um sorriso e os braços abertos. Porque, para Sasuke, era como se Naruto não fosse humano.

Sasuke nunca considerara que Naruto também tinha sentimentos, bons e ruins, e que talvez um dia desistisse de esperar por ele. Nunca sequer cogitou a idéia de que Naruto poderia perder uma batalha, e morrer antes de sua volta. Nunca imaginou que um dia a solidão pudesse fazer com que ele cometesse uma loucura. Nunca passou por sua cabeça que um dia Naruto decidisse se vingar dele por fazê-lo perder seu tempo, por tentar matá-lo e por tentar destruir tudo o que ele amava.

Naruto se adaptara, de seu jeito, para conseguir conviver com Sasuke. Lutou o máximo para chegar ao mesmo patamar que o do Uchiha, para não precisar ser mais protegido, e para que Sasuke se orgulhasse de ser seu amigo. Somente conseguira despertar a inveja de Sasuke. E dera seu máximo para não deixar que Sasuke se perdesse nas trevas, sem conseguir qualquer retorno, somente desprezo. Naruto sempre foi seu melhor amigo, sempre, mesmo que de longe, lhe desejando o melhor e tentando entender o porquê de Sasuke ter que sair de Konoha para ser mais forte, o porquê de ter de fazer tantas coisas que poderia fazer na própria vila.

Talvez esses fossem os grandes motivos de Sasuke gostar tanto de Naruto. Talvez ele gostasse do poder que tinha sobre o outro, de alimentar sua amizade com migalhas como se faz com os pombos do parque.

Considerando tudo, Sasuke sentiu-se idiota de pensar que alguma pessoa do mundo pudesse suportá-lo. Ele era egoísta, vingativo, estúpido, frio, infantil, entre outras "qualidades". Se ele próprio fosse Naruto, já teria se afastado de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Sasuke! - o Uchiha pulou no próprio lugar, de susto, quando Tsunade falou mais alto.

- O que foi?

- No que você estava pensando? Eu estava aqui quase gritando pela sua atenção! Você vai lá?

- Lá aonde?

- Já vi que não ouviu nada do que eu disse... Naruto ficou internado no hospital faz seis meses, depois de Pain vir e destruir Konoha. Ele o derrotou, com muito sacrifício. Kyuubi... O selo foi rompido. As nove caudas, liberadas. Mas algo, magicamente, fez que o selo voltasse ao normal. Quando Naruto tomou o controle, ele venceu Pain. Reconstruímos algumas coisas nesses últimos seis meses, como a torre Hokage, o hospital, algumas casas... Distribuímos barracas, tentamos abrigar o máximo de pessoas nos esconderijos do monumento dos Hokages, e tentamos conseguir mais dinheiro para a vila, com missões, e pedindo ajuda aos aliados. Nos primeiros dias, houve um clamor popular de que Naruto fosse Hokage depois de mim. Ele acordou no hospital, e aceitou após ouvir a proposta. Nunca o vi tão feliz, então passou-se um mês. Ele tinha plena convicção de ir atrás de um Akatsuki de máscara, porque seu pai lhe disse. Eu achei que Naruto estava ficando louco, já que Yondaime está morto.

- Espera. O Yondaime Hokage é pai do Naruto?

- Nunca notou a semelhança física? Naruto é o Yondaime com três risquinhos em cada bochecha, oras. Voltando ao assunto, ele fugiu e deixou Konoha em minhas mãos, dizendo que iria atrás do tal Akatsuki de máscara – Sasuke arregalou os olhos, rezando mentalmente que não fosse o que ele tinha certeza que era – Sakura foi limpar a casa dele, alguns dias depois da saída dele. Todo dia ela levava flores ao apartamento, e arrumava um pouco a casa. Quando ela entrou, ele estava desmaiado ao lado da cama, com uma queimadura de terceiro grau na cabeça. Na verdade, ele tinha um buraco feito por queimadura, e uma parte minúscula do cérebro faltava, como se tivessem retirado. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso, Sasuke? - Tsunade o olhou, interrogante.

- Eu? Não – Sasuke não queria se prolongar com Tsunade, haveria tempo depois. Ele queria vê-lo, urgentemente.

- Pegue – ela estendeu a mão, com um bilhete nela – Vá ao hospital, e peça à enfermeira que te leve ao quarto treze.

- Certo – Sasuke dirigiu-se à porta – Ah, Tsunade...

- Sim?

- Obrigado – Sasuke sorriu sinceramente, e foi embora.

Tsunade às vezes ficava impressionada com a capacidade de Naruto de melhorar as pessoas. Essa não foi a exceção.

* * *

- Quarto treze, por favor – a moça da recepção arregalou os olhos, como se Sasuke fosse um bicho estranho.

- Er... Passe? - ele lhe entregou o bilhete da Hokage, pensando que talvez fosse esse o passe – Queira vir comigo, por gentileza.

A moça de cabelos castanhos levou o Uchiha para a porta que ficava atrás do balcão de recepção. Ela deslocou o tapete para a direita, e relevou um alçapão sob ele. Ela puxou a argola e apareceu uma escada, pela qual ela começou a descer. Sasuke a seguiu.

Os dois chegaram à um corredor de hospital, com paredes e portas brancas. A mulher o olhou, e viu que Sasuke não entendia o porquê do local.

- Esse é o décimo terceiro andar. Como há uma superstição com o número, resolvemos que ele seria deslocado para cá. O décimo terceiro quarto também não existe na parte superior do hospital. Este é o andar dos casos gravíssimos, prisioneiros de guerra altamente periculosos e casos mentais. Além da área de quarentena. Não podíamos colocá-los junto com os pacientes mais leves, portanto eles ficam aqui, recebendo tratamento mais especializado do que receberiam lá encima. Aqui é o quarto – ela parou em frente de uma das portas brancas, e a abriu – Você tem vinte minutos antes que eu chame uma enfermeira para te tirar daí. Têm câmeras por todos os lados, então nada de gracinhas. Vou te deixar sozinho com ele, aproveite seu tempo – a mulher saiu, deixando-o sozinho, e a porta semi-aberta.

Sasuke empurrou a porta, entrando no aposento. Seu olhar dirigiu-se imediatamente para a cama, e ele mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver uma cena que nunca teria desejado ver.

* * *

- Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke está de volta – a Haruno, líder do hospital, deixou os papéis que lia sobre a mesa.

- Meu ex-companheiro de time, o traidor? - Sakura perguntou, e a mulher de cabelos castanhos assentiu – Está no quarto do Naruto, não? Estou indo para lá.

* * *

Sakura abriu a porta, encontrando-se com uma cena triste. Sasuke estava sentado ao lado de Naruto, e segurava a mão pálida com delicadeza, quase que com medo de ferí-la. Seus olhos estavam fixos no rosto tranquilo e adormecido do loiro, enquanto seus ouvidos escutavam o som das máquinas dos lados da cama, principalmente a que refletia os batimentos cardíacos de Naruto. Ela notou que ele tinha o olhar desolado, os olhos mais brilhantes que o normal, com água acumulada nas pálpebras.

- Sasuke... - ele a olhou de esguelha, e voltou a contemplar o rosto adormecido do amigo.

- Quando ele vai acordar? - ele perguntou, a voz embargada.

- Um dia, um mês, um ano... Dez anos... Quem sabe nunca... Ele entrou em coma, é considerado permanente depois de três meses. Ele tem cinco meses assim.

- Então ele nunca vai acordar? - uma mão de Sasuke acariciou a bochecha de Naruto, enquanto a outra apertava o agarre na mão dele. Tomava cuidado para não tocar nos braços, pois um tinha um soro na veia, e o outro tinha cerca de dez agulhas, ligadas à outras substâncias e aparelhos. Também havia receptores, ligados ao peito e conectado às máquinas.

- Eu não disse isso. Eu... - ela fechou a porta e se aproximou da cama – Foi tão repentino. Depois da derrota de Pain, Naruto ficou uns dias no hospital, recuperando-se. Então ele acordou, e todos gritavam para que ele fosse Hokage. Nada contra Tsunade, já que eles queriam que ela o orientasse. No começo, os dois ocupariam o cargo. Ela não levou na ofensiva, já que planejava dedicar-se ao hospital inteiramente. Um mês se passou, e Naruto disse que o pai dele tinha dito que ele deveria tomar cuidado com um tal homem de máscara.

- Madara... – Sasuke sussurrou.

- Você disse algo?

- Nada, continue.

- Ele foi atrás do tal homem, dizendo que esse sempre seria uma ameaça para Konoha, e era o que direcionou o ataque da Kyuubi para cá. Eu fiquei de cuidar do apartamento dele, e vi que tinha bastante trabalho, já que aquilo era uma bagunça. Resolvi fazer tudo aos poucos, arrumando um cômodo por dia. Nem uma semana se passou, e Naruto apareceu no chão do quarto, do lado da cama. Ele tinha um buraco na cabeça, que tinha aparência de ser feito a pouco tempo. O ataque queimou o crânio, e uma pequeníssima parte do cérebro também foi queimada, ou retirada. Eu nunca tinha visto um ataque desses. Ele foi cuidadosamente feito, como se quisesse eliminar algo de dentro de Naruto, mas não querendo matá-lo. Conseguimos recompor o crânio e tentamos restabelecer a comunicação cerebral daquela área com células-tronco da pele. Foi um alívio que a nossa tecnologia tenha avançado o suficiente para maximizar o poder das células da pele, já que Konoha é proibida de usar as células-tronco embrionárias. Concluindo, não há motivo aparente para Naruto não acordar. Porém não sabemos ainda, com todos os estudos, muitos dos segredos do cérebro. Pode haver algo lhe impedindo de voltar, não sei.

- E que parte foi afetada?

- Área da memória.

- Eu posso ficar sozinho um pouco com ele? - Sasuke perguntou, os olhos fechados e o rosto contorcido em dor.

- Claro. Com licença – ela saiu, deixando-o sozinho com Naruto.

- Como você me faz isso, hein? Não sabia que Tobi é perigoso? Você não mudou nada, sempre um perdedor impulsivo... - as lágrimas de Sasuke começavam a deslizar por seu rosto, enquanto ele apertava a mão direita de Naruto entre as suas e encostava a cabeça no peito do outro – E o seu sonho? Vai deixar esse monte de gente se preocupando por você, idiota? Não era isso o que você queria? Ser aceito, reconhecido... Agora que você é, fica aí, parado nessa cama, sem desfrutar da glória. Você é mesmo um imbecil, Naruto. E quer saber? Eu sou mais imbecil ainda, porque eu só notei que você era vital para a minha vida quando eu perdi a chance de conviver com você – Sasuke se separou do loiro, passando o dedo indicador pela pálpebra de Naruto, como se isso fosse acordá-lo – Você esperou para me reencontrar, agora é a minha vez. - Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando inutilmente conter os soluços – Vê se não demora muito pra acordar, tá? Eu vou ficar aqui, esperando.

Podia demorar dias, semanas, meses, ou anos. Porém, ele esperaria. Nem que demorasse a eternidade, ele passaria a vida inteira esperando.

* * *

Seguindo a rotina diária que havia sido auto estabelecida, Sasuke retirou os lírios do vaso e trocou pelos girassóis que comprara de Ino, logo após sentando-se na cama. Tomou as mãos de Naruto entre as suas, fechando os olhos e rezando para qualquer deus que existisse que ele acordasse logo. Parecia que, ironicamente, os deuses tinham tirado férias justamente durante o estado de coma de Naruto, já que naquele dia fazia dois anos que Naruto foi encontrado no chão de seu quarto, já desmaiado.

- Sabe, Naruto... A Sakura está tendo um caso com o Sai, acho. Ela não diz muito, ele diz que nunca teria um relacionamento com a "feiosa", mas eu sei que tem algo entre esses dois. E em falar desse Sai, de onde vocês o tiraram? Às vezes eu tenho vontade de matá-lo logo e virar um nukenin de novo. Ele consegue ser mais irritante que a Sakura, e eu achei que isso era impossível. Bom, em síntese, eles se merecem. Acho que você deveria acordar, já que gosta tanto dela. O Sai pode convencê-la a se casar, daí vocês vão ter de gastar tempo anulando o casamento... Se você acordasse logo, poderia impedir o casamento, e todos ficariam felizes. Menos a Hinata e o Sai, claro, mas eles não importam muito – Sasuke comentou, "levemente" insensível aos sentimentos de Sai e Hinata – Se você ama tanto a Sakura, deveria acordar... Por que não acorda...?

- Você deveria ter pena das flores, Sasuke – Sakura comentou, escorada no umbral da porta, olhando para os lírios, com aparência de recém-comprados – Já que vem aqui todos os dias trocá-las. Você não sabe que elas duram mais de um dia sem murcharem?

- Eu as levo para casa, Sakura.

- Então você deve ter muitos vasos, para tantas flores – Sakura comentou, sorrindo. Logo, o sorriso desmanchou-se – Você deveria se cuidar, Sasuke. Pode tentar esconder de todos, mas eu sei que você não está bem de saúde. Eu sou médica, não dá para esconder algo assim de mim. Você está com anemia, pálido, fraco... Faz quanto tempo que você não come decentemente? Eu odeio pensar assim, mas as visitas à Naruto não estão te fazendo bem.

- Claro que estão, Sakura. Estou vivo, não? - ele comentou, sério.

- Pois pra mim isso não é vida, Sasuke! Estou cansada de te ver se rastejando pelos cantos! E também não estou mais disposta a ignorar. Eu já te disse milhares de vezes, mas agora é definitivo: você não põe mais os pés neste quarto até estar perfeito de saúde.

- Mas Sakura...!

- Sem "mas", mocinho! Comece a comer direito, cure essa anemia, e então eu pensarei em deixar você voltar aqui. Até lá, seu passe até o décimo terceiro andar está cancelado! - Sakura girou nos calcanhares e foi embora.

- Bruxa! - Sasuke gritou, e ouviu o riso de escárnio de Sakura vindo do corredor – Vê? Você não é o único que gosta de me ver sofrer – ele apontou acusatoriamente para o loiro, e logo suspirou – Falar com você é quase o mesmo que falar com um cadáver, a diferença é que você respira... Sabe, estar em coma é bem pior do que morrer, já que a família e os amigos ficam na esperança de você acordar, e você os tortura por anos. A única coisa boa é que você tem uma chance de acordar... Fico pensando no que você vai fazer quando acordar e me ver aqui... - ele levantou da cama, e beijou a testa de Naruto – Vê se acorda logo, perdedor. Eu vou ficar um tempo sem poder vir por causa da bruxa, para cuidar da saúde. Vou voltar o mais rápido possível, viu?

Sasuke saiu do quarto, esbarrando com Konohamaru. Ele segurava rosas brancas nas mãos.

- Ah, é você... - Konohamaru franziu o cenho, não escondendo a antipatia. Ele não considerava Sasuke como parte do seu círculo de amigos, na verdade chegava bem longe disso.

- Eu já trouxe flores.

- Você sempre traz flores. Às vezes eu me pergunto se você não vive nesse hospital, e não no bairro Uchiha. Eu vejo você mais aqui do que lá fora.

- Algum problema em gostar de visitar um amigo?

- Gostar de algo é uma coisa, ter uma obsessão é outra. Desculpe a palavra, mas você parece um viciado, e o Naruto-niichan é a sua droga. Eu não gosto de você, mas pelo Naruto-niichan eu andei pesquisando sobre isso. Obsessão é quando uma pessoa faz de qualquer coisa seu mundo inteiro, e você fez Naruto-niichan ser seu mundo, exatamente como com a sua vingança antes. Você não tinha mais uma razão de viver depois do extermínio do seu clã, e a sua vingança foi a única coisa que te manteve vivo. Ela não era um objetivo, uma ambição. Ela era uma obsessão, e o tal de Itachi, alvo dela, tornou-se também. Agora que você não tem mais uma razão de viver, arranjou uma nova obsessão. Desde que o seu clã sumiu, você se tornou uma pessoa doente, Sasuke. E eu não estou falando do físico.

Sasuke não contra-argumentou, já que notou que Konohamaru estava, em parte, certo.

- Você se tornou dependente, Sasuke. Para viver, você precisa achar um objetivo, e você perdeu todos os sonhos que você teve, se é que teve algum.

- Policial.

- O quê?

- O meu sonho era esse. Eu queria fazer parte da polícia de Konoha. Como eu pude esquecer...? - Sasuke deixou seu olhar se perder no chão, procurando seus sonhos perdidos dentro de sua mente – Isso não importa agora – ele balançou a cabeça – Não existe mais a polícia de Konoha, pelo menos não a que eu queria. Na verdade eu só queria impressionar o meu pai...

- Viu o que eu disse?! Você sempre vive pelos outros, Sasuke. E não é nada a ver com altruísmo! Você simplesmente não consegue achar algo para si próprio. Viva para você mesmo. Eu não estou falando em ser egocêntrico, se fechar para o mundo e viver sozinho. Você viveu a vida inteira tentando orgulhar e vingar a morte de seu pai, tentando superar seu irmão. Então tentou vingar seu irmão, destruindo Konoha. Todos os seus objetivos na verdade nunca foram seus. Você nunca fez algo para você mesmo, sempre foi pelo que os outros queriam de você.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso? - Sasuke surpreendeu-se, já que não tinha contado a ninguém de Konoha que iria destruí-la.

- Lembra o pessoal da Taka, que veio te visitar semana passada? Eles deram uma volta na cidade, e a tal de Karin conversou com a Sakura. Ouvi a conversa escondido, e consegui arrancar algumas informações das duas depois, quando se separaram. É só ter um pouco de raciocínio, e se junta as peças todas.

- E eu pensando que você se tornaria uma pessoa tão "inteligente" quanto o Naruto – Sasuke rebateu com ironia – Mas você me impressionou. Naruto gostaria de te ver assim.

- E Naruto-niichan não gostaria de te ver assim. Ele não gostaria de te ver se afogar na solidão. Bem, hoje eu vou fazer um pique-nique com o Udon e a Moegi, você está convidado. Apareça onze horas na saída da vila, e pode levar alguma coisa pra comer – Konohamaru entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, sem dar tempo a objeções por parte do Uchiha.

Sasuke sorriu levemente. Parecia que Konohamaru herdara a vontade de fogo do "Naruto-niichan".

* * *

As cerejas daquela colheita estavam doces. Parecia que a safra tinha sido excepcional, e Sasuke decidiu comer algumas. Ele não era fã de doces, mas convivendo com três adolescentes recentemente saídos da infância, era quase que obrigado a comê-los. E pensar que, dali a não muito tempo, teria três pirralhos para cuidar...

Já era jounnin, estava na ANBU, e passara a tratar melhor da saúde. E tudo em seis meses! Não sabia que a anemia estava tão profunda, mas quase dois anos de desleixo na alimentação deveriam causar algo. Então, dedicara-se aos treinos e ao preparo de alimentos ricos em ferro, já que Sakura proibira as visitas à Naruto. O tempo livre era gasto com os três pupilos de Ebisu, que haviam passado no exame chunnin.

Naquele dia em especial, ele acordara com um bom e um ruim pressentimentos. Estava sentado na grama, com as costas apoiadas numa árvore, na entrada da vila. Moegi dormia calmamente, deitada e usando suas pernas de travesseiro. Konohamaru estava sentado, dormindo, apoiado na árvore e inclinado para seu lado, usando seu ombro de apoio para a cabeça. Ele lia um livro, percebendo repentinamente a presença de Udon aproximando-se. Udon foi visitar Naruto, e vinha correndo rápido demais para o gosto do Uchiha. Sasuke temeu o pior, e cutucou Konohamaru no ombro, fazendo-o acordar. Fez o mesmo com Moegi, que sentou-se abruptamente.

- Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu! - Udon gritou, eufórico.

- E continuaremos sem saber se você não contar – Moegi rolou os olhos.

- Naruto-niichan acordou!

- Como?! - os três gritaram, em uníssono.

* * *

O pequeno quarto de hospital, no segundo andar do prédio, estava abarrotado de pessoas, e muitas acabavam ficando fora dele por falta de espaço. Alguns ninjas ficavam presos por chakra, de cabeça para baixo no teto, para ver o Hokage novamente acordado. Parecia que Konoha inteira estava ali, dentro do quarto e ocupando os corredores do andar inteiro. As enfermeiras e os médicos tentaram conter a multidão, mas não conseguiram, já que eram muitas pessoa contra poucos funcionários do hospital. Até mesmo os ninjas não lhes ajudaram.

Naruto estava sentado na cama, sendo abraçado por pessoas que nunca vira na vida, que lhe saudavam por estar novamente bem. Distribuía sorrisos toda a vez que alguém se dirigia a ele – que, diga-se de passagem, acontecia sem parar desde que aquela multidão invadiu seu quarto – pois sentia que aquelas pessoas lhe apreciavam.

Estava naquela situação, quando dois braços vindos sabe-se lá de onde lhe aconchegaram em um abraço apertado. O que ele reconhecera como um homem apoiou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça, respirando agitadamente.

- Naruto, seu idiota, por que demorou tanto? - quando o homem se afastou, Naruto viu que ele chorava. Sasuke chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo, incapaz de conter a felicidade, e pouco se importando com os comentários e pessoas ao seu redor.

O loiro franziu o cenho. De longe, aquele moreno era a pessoa que mais apresentava familiaridade com Naruto.

- Anh... Desculpe, senhor, mas quem é você?

O sorriso de Sasuke desmanchou-se lentamente, enquanto uma última lágrima deslizava por sua face.

* * *

O cheiro delicioso do ramen do Ichiraku invadia rapidamente o olfato de qualquer que passasse por ali. Pouco tempo atrás, ele era um dos pedestres que andava tranquilamente pelas ruas, até que Naruto o puxasse para a barraquinha, desejando saber o que se vendia ali. Claro que impressionou-se quando Ayame lhe perguntou o porquê de não chamá-la de "nee-chan", mas Sasuke a tirou de perto e lhe explicou que a memória de Naruto tinha sido afetada e ele temporariamente – ou não – poderia não lembrar mais de nada de sua vida. A não ser o período anterior aos oito anos, que ele lembrava com clareza.

E lá estava Naruto, comendo como um desesperado que ficara décadas sem comer. Ele limitava-se a mastigar suavemente o macarrão em sua boca, enquanto Naruto engolia diretamente. Muitas mulheres em volta pararam para ver, fazendo comentários baixos que tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto ouviram.

- Naruto-kun amadureceu, está tão bonito... - uma moça de cabelos loiros comentou.

- Amadureceu? Olha o jeito que ele come! Talvez tenha amadurecido de corpo, mas de mente não. E mais bonito é Sasuke-san – a morena ao seu lado rebateu.

- É verdade, ele é muito bonito. Mais do que o Naruto-kun – a loira teve que concordar.

- Muito mais, ora – a morena rolou os olhos, como se fosse óbvio - Naruto não é nada comparado ao Sasuke-kun.

Nem dois segundos se passaram, e Naruto estava na frente de Sasuke, sobre a mesa. Ele lhe olhava com o mesmo olhar de anos atrás, quando eles recém se graduaram, e as garotas da turma brigavam por sentar ao seu lado. E uma idéia passou fugazmente pela cabeça de Sasuke. Ele colocou as mãos sob a mesa, e fez o selo. Um kage bushin apareceu atrás de Naruto, ajoelhado, para que ninguém de fora lhe visse. Ele colocou as mãos nas costas de Naruto, ainda cuidando para que ninguém lhe notasse a não ser Ayame e Teuchi, com quem se resolveria depois. Então empurrou-o.

O som do beijo propagou-se por todo o local, enquanto Sakura corria para perto. Ela parou quando chegou perto, arregalando os olhos. Parecia que tinha voltado à época da academia. Sentiu-se tentada a rir, já que a cena era engraçada. Então viu que Naruto se separava bruscamente.

- Argh! - o loiro colocou as mãos no próprio pescoço, como se tivesse engolido soda cáustica.

- Naruto, seu idiota! - Sasuke disse, continuando com o plano. Dizia-se muito em livros que, se estimular a memória de alguém, essa pessoa pode começar a lembrar de coisas que tinha esquecido. Era o que ele tentava.

- Minha boca 'tá apodrecendo! - o garoto se remexia inquieto, até focalizar seu olhar em Sakura – Sakura-chan? - ele piscou confuso, olhando-a como se fosse a primeira vez.

Fazia quanto tempo que não a chamava assim? Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, feliz.

- Naruto...

- ARGH!!!

Naruto arregalou os olhos, colocando as duas mãos na cabeça, puxando os cabelos com força. Então, seus olhos se fecharam e ele caiu sobre Sasuke – que o segurou contra si – abruptamente, como uma marionete que tem seus cordões cortados.

* * *

- Eu já disse que essa é a Tsunade-obaachan! - Naruto gritou, irritado.

Naruto voltara para o hospital, após o desmaio. Descobriram que ele lembrara de Sakura por causa do estímulo que Sasuke provocara, e tomaram a iniciativa de tentar dar estímulos à mente de Naruto também.

- E essa? - a mulher mostrara uma foto de Sakura.

- Eu por acaso tenho cara de idiota? É a Sakura-chan, eu já disse!

- E esse? - desta vez, a foto era de Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei – Naruto suspirou, cansado. Limitaria-se somente a responder, já que a mulher era aparentemente surda.

- E ela? - a mulher apontou para Ino, que estava escorada na parede.

- É a Ino, faz parte do Time 10, era discípula do Asuma, que morreu, e o time dela tem também o Shikamaru e o Chouji. Trabalha na floricultura Yamanaka e o pai dela é o Inoichi.

- Acho que ele lembra de tudo – Sai, que estava do lado da enfermeira, comentou.

- Então um último teste – Sakura trouxe a foto do antigo time sete, e mostrou para Naruto – E quem são esses, Naruto?

- Sakura-chan, por favor! Eu até lembro quando tirei a foto! - Sakura o olhou com raiva dissimulada

- Tudo bem, vamos lá... Esse é o Kakashi-sensei, e embaixo dele a Sakura-chan, na direita eu... E quem é esse cara? - ele apontou para Sasuke.

Todos se impressionaram.

Naruto _não_ lembrava de Sasuke.

Naruto lembrava de _todos_, menos de Sasuke.

E Sasuke estava lá, no canto da sala. Sentiu uma pontada no peito.

Por quê Naruto não lembrava _somente_ dele?

- Esse... É o Sasuke-kun, Naruto – Sakura apontou para Sasuke, que tinha o olhar desfocado, perdido no teto.

- Err... Eu conheci o Sasuke-san? - o loiro perguntou, confuso.

- Receio que sim, Naruto – Sai afirmou, e começou a desenhar algo em seu caderno de desenhos – E quem é esse? - o desenho era um retrato de Itachi.

- Esse eu nunca vi na vida – Naruto disse, e Sai voltou ao desenho.

- E isso te lembra a alguma coisa? - desta vez, era o símbolo Uchiha, com a palavra "Uchiha" escrito embaixo.

- É um Uchiwa, mas acho que nesse caso é uma espécie de símbolo. Mas do que é, eu não sei. Quem sabe é desse "Uchiha" aí de baixo – ele apontou para o nome sob o desenho – Mas eu não lembro de ter visto em algum lugar.

- A palavra Haruno te lembra alguma coisa? - a mulher perguntou, entendendo onde Sai queria chegar.

- Claro! É o sobrenome da Sakura-chan!

- E a palavra Uchiha?

- Só agora, desse desenho. Mas nada mais.

- Como pode? - Sai perguntou, olhando para Sakura.

- Naruto, lembra-se da missão do país das ondas? - Sakura ignorou Sai, sentando-se ao lado de Naruto.

- Claro que lembro, Sakura-chan. Foi a primeira missão de verdade que tivemos como um time. Nós fomos levar o Tazuna, e tinha o Inari e a Tsunami... Eu tenho saudade deles – Naruto sorriu, e Sakura continuou.

- E você lembra da luta com Haku?

- Claro que lembro! Eu venci o Haku, quebrei os espelhos com o chakra da Kyuubi! Eu lembro que fiquei irritado... Por qual motivo?

- A técnica de Haku era com agulhas ninja. Você ficou temporariamente desacordado na luta. Quem salvou você das agulhas? Tente lembrar – o silêncio perdurou, enquanto Naruto tentava lembrar o que acontecera.

- É... Algo estranho... Agora eu lembro que quando eu acordei, Haku tinha acertado alguma coisa na minha frente, e eu não sei o que é. Algo que impediu que eu me machucasse. É como... Um borrão.

- Um borrão? - Sai perguntou, confuso, porém insensível.

- É, algo do gênero. Eu não sei expressar direito. Se eu soubesse desenhar, eu desenhava o que eu vejo.

- Eu posso te ensinar a desenhar, ou pelo menos dar umas dicas – Sai sorriu, e Naruto também.

- Obrigado, Sai.

- Só uma curiosidade – Sai desenhou algo novamente, e mostrou um desenho da raposa de nove caudas para Naruto – E isso, você sabe quem é?

- Kyuubi, óbvio. É a desgraça da minha vida, mas de vez em quando ajuda – Naruto riu – Se você tivesse uma raposa temperamental dentro de você, garanto, não esqueceria dela. Se bem que... - Naruto franziu o cenho, vasculhando algo em sua memória – Este pode ser nosso último encontro, então permita-me dizer uma coisa. O Naruto... Não mate-o. Você viverá... No arrependimento – Naruto arregalou os olhos, assustado, repetindo o que ouvira Kyuubi dizer em uma de suas memórias..

Sasuke levantou-se, andando na direção de Naruto. Não aguentaria mais um segundo sem saber o que acontecera, o porquê de somente ele e sua família serem os esquecidos. E sabia como descobrir: Kyuubi estava dentro de Naruto, e via tudo o que acontecia. Se Kyuubi não tinha perdido a memória, saberia o que ocorrera.

Quando Sasuke segurou o queixo de Naruto, e focalizou os olhos nos dele, duvidou. Não sabia se gostaria de conhecer a verdade.

- Mangekyou Sharingan.

Ainda mais quando ouvira a afirmação de Sakura, antes de mergulhar no mundo interior de Naruto.

- A parte da memória arrancada de Naruto... Foi onde Sasuke e o clã Uchiha estavam.

* * *

Novamente naquele lugar "amistoso" e "aconchegante", Sasuke procurou a sala onde Kyuubi ficava enclausurada. Demorou pouco, já que seguiu os grunhidos da raposa. Naruto estava deitado no chão, hipnotizado pelo Mangekyou Sharingan. Não ouviria nada.

- Pensei que não o veria novamente, Uchiha. Achei que caso encontrasse Itachi, ele te trucidaria, mas vejo que o assassinado foi ele – Kyuubi riu com escárnio, e Sasuke focou seu Sharingan nela – Não pense que isso me assusta ou intimida, você terá que viver no mínimo cem mil anos para começar a _pensar_ em enfrentar a raposa de nove caudas. Para que veio? Diga logo, tenho mais o que fazer.

- Claro, um demônio que fica preso dentro de uma pessoa tem _muito_ o que fazer – Sasuke comentou, ironicamente – Mas _eu_ sim tenho mais o que fazer, então vamos logo ao assunto.

- Tem mais o que fazer? Ah, claro, ainda tem bastantes vilas para destruir, pessoas para matar... Pena que você não tem mais irmãos, porque poderia se divertir mais matando-os do que matando desconhecidos, não? Ou agora vai começar a matar aqueles que te consideravam um irmão, como o Naruto? - Kyuubi vociferou, com veneno a cada palavra – Às vezes eu acho que Uchiha só faz amizade com o intuito de destruí-la depois, e o Mangekyou Sharingan é só uma boa desculpa para isso.

- O que aconteceu com Naruto, raposa? - Sasuke resolveu ignorá-la.

- Cuidado, Uchiha. Nunca pergunte algo para alguém se você não tem certeza de que queira ouvir a resposta.

- Eu quero saber.

- Não pense que eu sou uma raposa boazinha que vai te obedecer só porque você manda. Vou responder sim, mas porque eu vou adorar ver o seu rosto amargurado quando eu acabar.

- Então comece, maldito.

- Como todos sabem, Naruto foi atrás de Madara. Foi realmente uma reunião emocionante, _amigos_ como nós somos, reencontrarmos um ao outro depois de tanto tempo. A questão é que o Uchiha resolveu contar a história dos clãs Senju e Uchiha para Naruto, comentando que Itachi era um herói e você um idiota que matou uma das melhores pessoas que já pisou nessa terra desgraçada. Quando Madara acabou, foi embora. E não, a culpa da perda da memória do Naruto não é dele. Depois de Madara ir embora, Naruto ficou divagando sobre a relação de vocês, e dizendo que não deveria mais sofrer por você. E ficou horas e horas falando comigo, como se eu fosse a mãezinha dele ou algo do tipo.

- Ao ponto, Kyuubi!

- Tenha calma, pirralho! - Kyuubi vociferou novamente – Além do mais, não sei porque está tão preocupado. Não era você que tinha quebrado laços com Naruto? - Kyuubi fez um curvar de lábios estranho que Sasuke entendeu como um sorriso – Aliás, foi o próprio Naruto que quis não lembrar mais de você.

- Como?! - Sasuke ficou chocado, não esperando aquela afirmação.

- Naruto disse que estava cansado de sofrer por você, e ficar te perseguindo. Você era importante para ele, mas não valia tanto assim para ele deixar os próprios sonhos por você. Ele disse que tinha sido estúpido em acreditar em você. Eu disse que ele deveria arrancar você da cabeça dele, arrancar a memória. Então ele, como o pirralho idiota que é, teve a idéia "brilhante" de te tirar _literalmente_ da cabeça. Como? Arrancando a sua memória da cabeça dele. E pediu a minha ajuda. Eu queimei parte do crânio dele com o meu chakra, tomando cuidado pra não destruir nada que não fosse a tua memória e a dos teus parentes. O cérebro dele foi afetado, pois as outras memórias tinham ligação com as suas. Então eu resolvi deixá-lo em coma temporário, para que ele se recuperasse. Como eu não sou médico, ele acabou entrando em coma permanente. Nem eu sabia quando ele ia acordar. Sorte minha que ele acordou. Pode ser insuportável, mas pelo menos me diverte.

- O Naruto...

- Não sei o porquê do espanto, você sabe o quanto o Naruto é impulsivo e cabeça-dura. Se eu não aceitasse, ele ficaria me infernizando até a morte – Kyuubi rolou os olhos, imaginando a cena - Mas não fique assim, Uchiha! Não leve para o lado pessoal, o Naruto estava apenas sendo objetivo, oras. Você não queria voltar, ele não queria sofrer insistindo. Se ele perdesse a memória, parava de te perseguir e ainda não sofria. Todos felizes! - a raposa voltou a sorrir maldosamente – Não entendo o porquê de você não estar feliz. Não era você que queria quebrar laços? Todos os laços estão quebrados agora.

Aquela última frase se gravaria para sempre na memória de Sasuke.

* * *

Aquele mesmo hospital, e aquele familiar cheiro de álcool. Já estava ficando acostumado, pela frequência de suas visitas. Anos atrás, Naruto era apenas um cadáver semi-vivo mantido por aparelhos. Naquele momento estava acordado, mas era doloroso ver que não lembrava somente dele. Ambas as situações doíam, o importante era saber lidar com elas.

Ele entrou no quarto, encontrando-o vazio. Viu um bilhete sobre o criado-mudo do lado da cama, e também lembrou-se vagamente que aquele lugar era outrora ocupado – no outro quarto que Naruto usava, no subterrâneo - por uma das várias máquinas que mantinham Naruto vivo anos atrás.

_Fomos para a minha sala._

_Naruto aprendeu a fazer desenhos com Sai._

_Ele vai retratar o que vê em suas memórias por eles._

_É a sala dois, no térreo._

_Ass: Sakura_

A data da folha era de uma semana antes, e fazia exatamente uma semana que Sasuke não vinha. Não era por má vontade, mas a Hokage lhe atolou de trabalho. Sasuke colocou o bilhete no bolso da calça, e dirigiu-se ao segundo quarto do térreo. Quando chegou na sala de Sakura, abriu a porta com cautela.

Naruto estava de pé, de costas para ele, com um cavalete à sua frente. Ele via que Naruto pintava os lugares que antes somente desenhara com lápis preto. E impressionou-se ao reconhecer o desenho: era a luta contra Haku, na perspectiva de vista de Naruto. Na pintura aparecia Haku dentro do espelho, e uma silhueta negra na frente dele, com agulhas fincadas nela. E tinha cerca de vinte outras pinturas na parede, onde sempre aparecia alguém – Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraya, Inari, Neji, Hinata, Orochimaru – e uma silhueta preta, como um buraco na pintura. Sasuke sentiu uma pontada de terror ao pensar que Naruto lhe considerava isso: um ponto vazio na sua vida.

- Ah, você está aí – Naruto comentou, dando as últimas pinceladas à silhueta, aderindo mais uma agulha – Você acha que ficaram bonitos?

- Parecem até fotografias, de tão perfeitas – Sasuke disse, analisando e percebendo que, por suas memórias, nem todas as silhuetas eram dele. Maioria era, mas também tinha a de Itachi, Madara, e de algum Uchiha que cruzara-se acidentalmente com Naruto antes de ter sido assassinado.

- Nossa, obrigado Sasuke-san! - e como Sasuke odiava o "san" - Como eu não conseguia descrever direito, resolvi desenhar, e o Sai me deu umas dicas. E eu meus desenhos não são nada perto dos desenhos do Sai.

Naruto sorria para ele, daquele jeito radiante de sempre. Só não via o Sasuke de antes. Era como uma folha em branco. Sasuke sorriu de volta, um sorriso pequeno, porém sincero. Talvez folhas em branco não fossem tão ruins assim.

* * *

Naruto foi liberado para ir em casa e buscar algumas coisas, já que andava com poucas. Ele ficaria mais algum tempo em observação, não mais do que um mês, pelo que Sakura-chan dissera. Aproveitara para comprar alguns potes de tinta, principalmente o escarlate, que precisava para certos desenhos particulares.

Também passou em casa, para fazer uma limpeza. Quando chegou no quarto, olhou para o lugar onde Sakura dissera que o encontrara. Ele sentou-se no chão, tocando a madeira, como se ela fosse diferente do resto da casa. E, num movimento, deitou-se como Sakura dissera que o encontrara. Uma mão sobre o peito, outra embaixo da cama, na altura da cabeça. A cabeça ladeada, as pernas retas e levemente abertas, o tronco reto. Tudo bem, e por que fizera isso? Não sabia, mas queria se sentir como antes de ter a cabeça queimada e sua memória – que ele já tinha a certeza de que era de Sasuke-san – carbonizada.

E Naruto franziu o cenho ao sentir que sua mão, sob a cama, tinha encontrado algo. Agarrou o objeto, e sentou-se, analisando-o. Era um pote transparente, acoplado à aparelhos. E algo parecia estar submerso no líquido que o conservava vivo. Era um pequeno pedaço de tecido vivo, e Naruto reconheceu como tecido cerebral.

Seria o que ele pensava? Ali estaria a memória de Sasuke-san? Por um momento, Naruto pensou em Sasuke: atormentado, magoado por ser o único esquecido, sofrendo constantemente. E ali estava a solução de Sasuke. Aquela era, provavelmente, a alavanca que acionaria o antigo Naruto novamente. Porém seria bom ser o antigo Naruto?

Aquele novo Naruto admirou o pequeno pedacinho de matéria orgânica. Ele tinha a oportunidade de reconstruir suas memórias com Sasuke, e fazê-las melhores, ou ficar com as antigas. Parte de si mesmo estava ali, parte de seu caráter adquirido somente com a convivência com Sasuke. Ele não era o mesmo Naruto de antes. Mas nada lhe impedia de voltar a ser.

Naruto sorriu, e guardou o pote.

* * *

Sasuke estava novamente no quarto do segundo andar. Naruto não estava lá. Já ia dirigir-se ao primeiro andar, para ver se estava com Sakura, quando ouviu barulho vindo do quarto acoplado naquele. Ele abriu a porta, e congelou.

Naruto estava de costas para ele, com o cavalete e uma pintura nele. A pintura era o impressionante: era uma pintura de Sasuke. Mas não só isso, era uma pintura de Sasuke com _oito anos_, sentado no pier do lago, sorrindo.

Além daquela pintura, existiam muitas outras já emolduradas e pregadas nas paredes. Não havia mais espaço nas paredes, então algumas eram penduradas no teto por uma corda, e ficavam suspensas. _Todas_ de Sasuke. Sasuke no pier, salvando-o de Haku, lutando com Itachi no corredor do hotel, no vale do fim, comendo ramen, completando missões, sorrindo, chorando... Eram tantas, e de tantas formas diferentes que deixavam-no quase tonto.

Porém havia algo de interessante nelas. Todas distorciam a realidade. A que Naruto continuava a pintar mostrava lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto infantil do pequeno Uchiha, o que nunca acontecera na frente de Naruto para que ele retratasse. Também havia outras em que ele chorava, quando não lembrava-se de ter chorado. E outras que sorria de um jeito que nunca sorrira depois dos oito anos. E várias com o Sharingan ativado, e algumas poucas com os olhos brancos. Ele viu uma em que ele tinha o cenho franzido, e o plano de fundo estava distorcido, mas parecia a escada para a cobertura do hospital onde eles lutaram. Ele tinha o Sharingan ativado. Mas ele não ativara o Sharingan na escada.

- Você não entende, não é, Sasuke? - Naruto falou, olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos, e depois focando-se novamente na pintura.

- Você lembrou? - Sasuke perguntou, esperançado.

- Não – Naruto sorriu melancólico – E não espere que eu lembre, pois não vou.

- Então como...?

- Nem eu entendi quando começou, mas acho que começo a entender agora – Naruto sentou-se numa pequena mesa, e pegou um lápis – Abra a janela.

Sasuke procurou entre os quadros, e finalmente achou a janela, tirando os quadros que se apoiavam nela, abrindo-a

- Você sabe o que é uma matriz, Sasuke? - ele pegou duas folhas: uma branca e uma roxa – Usa-se uma matriz e uma qualquer, geralmente de ofício, e coloca-se a matriz sobre a de ofício – Naruto pegou a folha roxa e colocou-a sobre a branca – E você escreve na matriz o que você quer transmitir para a de ofício – o loiro escreveu algo na folha roxa - Conforme a força que você usa no lápis, mais forte fica a marca sobre a folha. Muitas pessoas não usam força demais, por medo de gastarem muito a matriz, ou rasgá-la.

- Naruto... - Sasuke apoiou os cotovelos na janela, fechando os olhos e deixando a brisa acariciar suavemente seus cabelos.

- Mas tem algo importante. Se você tem algo importante para conservar, escreva em uma folha de ofício através de uma matriz. Se você apertar forte o lápis, não só a folha, mas também a matriz, conserva o escrito – Naruto entregou a folha roxa para Sasuke, que a analisou e não encontrou nada – Olhe contra a luz.

Quando Sasuke viu, arregalou os olhos levemente: o kanji "amor" estava escrito na folha roxa. Ele olhou para a mesa, e a folha branca tinha exatamente o mesmo escrito.

- E se você apagar a folha branca com uma borracha especial – Naruto procurou na gaveta, e tirou de lá uma borracha vermelha – Você terá a matriz com você – ele começou a apagar, até que não sobrasse rastro aparente de que a folha uma vez foi usada – O material da matriz desaparece quando você usa algo especial para apagar. Mas olhe – Naruto estendeu a folha branca para Sasuke – A força do lápis quebrou as fibras da folha, marcando para sempre as palavras nela, assim como na matriz.

Sasuke novamente olhou atentamente, e viu o kanji lá, só que o lugar antes escrito tinha "afundado" pela força da escrita, o que manteve as palavras ali.

- Eu acredito que, antes de algo se gravar na memória, grava-se no coração, se for algo importante. Isso é o que separa as memórias que nós facilmente esquecemos das que duram para sempre.

- Explique-me, Naruto – Sasuke sorriu calmamente, impressionando-se das sutilezas que Naruto podia usar quando queria.

- Eu acho que foi assim comigo. Imaginemos que o lápis é o meu sentimento de acordo com qualquer acontecimento. A matriz é meu coração, e o ofício é minha memória. Meus sentimentos direcionados para você escreveram fortemente sobre meu coração, gravando-se em minha memória da mesma maneira. De algum modo, o meu "ofício" sobre você foi apagado. Mas foi tão forte a intensidade que meus sentimentos usaram para escrevê-lo, que as fibras do "ofício" se romperam. São resquícios de memória, que se instalaram nas memórias sobre outras pessoas, como borrões. E meu coração guardou o rosto e os sentimentos vividos nas lembranças.

Naruto caminhou para longe de Sasuke, voltando para perto do cavalete.

- Acho que o coração e a mente têm uma maneira diferente de guardar memórias. O coração limita-se aos sentimentos vividos, e a mente aos acontecimentos de maneira minuciosa. Na falta de um, o outro ativou-se em mim. Como o coração guarda os sentimentos vividos, ele não guarda tudo fielmente. Só guarda o mais importante, borrado e distorcido, conforme visto pelos sentimentos. Acho que é por isso que você aparece chorando, ou com o Sharingan. Talvez você quisesse chorar na hora, ou talvez quisesse ativar o Sharingan por raiva.

O loiro, que estava de costas, virou-se para ver Sasuke, que o observava atentamente.

- Não sei quem você é, quem você foi, nem quem você chegará a ser. Não sei de onde viestes, nem para onde irás. Não posso sequer imaginar o que há na sua cabeça. Mas eu sei, você foi importante para mim. Tão importante que eu tenho certeza que abdiquei de anos da minha vida para dedicá-la a você.

Naruto pegou o pincel, e acabou de desenhar a última lágrima do rosto do pequeno Sasuke. Largou o pincel, e voltou a olhar para Sasuke.

- Como borracha, algo apagou de mim a tua memória. Mas meu coração, como uma matriz, mantém gravado em si cada sentimento importante sobre você.

Naruto encaminhou-se a passo lento para a porta. Ele chegou na porta, e a abriu, pronto para sair.

- Eu sou uma folha em branco, Sasuke. Cabe a você querer escrevê-la.

* * *

As ruas de Konoha estavam coloridas, numa festa pelos cinco anos da conquista de Naruto sobre Pain. Não era a mesma data, mas era adaptada ao dia do Natal, época que Naruto disse que quando criança ficava mais isolado. As duas festas juntas criaram o maior festival do País do Fogo. O Hokage e seu Sanbou estavam sentados lado a lado na tribuna de honra, ao lado de Tsunade e dos líderes de clãs e senhores feudais mais importantes de Konoha.

- Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui? Eu quero aproveitar o festival! - Naruto fez bico, olhando feio para Sasuke e Tsunade.

- Porque você tem que fazer sala para os líderes de clãs e senhores feudais, óbvio – Sasuke rolou os olhos.

- A obaa-chan podia fazer isso pra mim, não? - Naruto a olhou suplicante, e ela franziu o cenho perigosamente.

- Eu não sou a Hokage, pirralho inútil! Você que tem que cumprir com as obrigações de Hokage! - se ela não estivesse na frente de toda Konoha, provavelmente teria quebrado alguma coisa, como geralmente fazia com a mesa ou alguma cadeira do escritório.

- Às vezes você se parece tanto com a Kyuubi... – Naruto comentou baixo.

- O que você disse?! - Tsunade voltou a olhar para Naruto com aquele olhar sinistro que somente ela tinha, e ele engoliu em seco.

- Que você é linda, gentil, esperta e extremamente calma, obaa-chan! Um exemplo de mulher! - Naruto gritou feliz, como se de sua "felicidade" dependesse sua vida. Tsunade o analisou, e sorriu maldosamente.

- Bom mesmo.

- Err... Não posso sair nem pra ir no banheiro? - Naruto sorriu nervosamente, e Tsunade assentiu.

- Vai logo, pirralho – Naruto saiu correndo.

- Você devia pegar mais leve com ele – Sasuke disse, e Tsunade lhe olhou como se fosse um ET.

- Quem é você e o que você fez com o malvado e impiedoso Uchiha Sasuke? - Tsunade afastou-se, como desconfiando de sua periculosidade, e Sasuke soltou um risinho baixo – Ok, você _obviamente_ não é ele, então responda! Quem você é? Porque o Sasuke que eu conheço não é você! Sasuke rindo? Nem nos meus mais bizarros pesadelos!

- Não é como se eu não tivesse a capacidade de sorrir, Tsunade. Apenas não faço com frequência. E a culpa de eu estar mais suscetível a sorrir é toda do seu "neto" Hokage – Sasuke falou a palavra "neto" porque sabia que Tsunade o considerava assim – Foi ele que me transformou nesse ser "bizarro" que você vê agora.

- E o que você pretende, hein?

- Nada de mais. Dedicar-me às pessoas com quem me importo, fazer o que eu gosto, aprender a ser alguém melhor. Mas definitivamente irei me dedicar a Naruto e dar minha vida por isso se preciso. Eu já realizei meu objetivo, agora é a vez do sonho dele. Eu fui egoísta para não pensar nele durante tanto tempo, no que ele sentia. Agora eu vou ajudá-lo a ser o melhor Hokage de todos os tempos, como ele sempre sonhou. Ele será o melhor ninja da história, e eu me contentarei com o segundo lugar – Tsunade ficou chocada ao sentir a maturidade de Sasuke em cada palavra, e logo sorriu gentilmente.

- Eu sempre tive medo que você se tornasse uma versão mais tétrica do Orochimaru. Agora eu vejo que... Você seguiu o mesmo caminho de trevas, mas levava Naruto dentro de sua mente, como um amuleto para dissipá-las. E agora está aqui, com um motivo altruísta, reconhecendo seus erros e vendo claramente o que pretende e os riscos dos seus objetivos. Sasuke, você cresceu, e mostrou ter se tornado tornou um adulto esplêndido. Eu me orgulho de meu neto por ter parte da responsabilidade sobre isso, mas grande parte também é sua. Ver e se arrepender de seus erros são dois dos atos de maior nobreza que uma pessoa pode ter. Eu me orgulho de poder conviver com você

Sasuke corou, arregalando os olhos. Não esperava ser tão elogiado por Tsunade. Ele achara – e provavelmente assim era – que ela queria arrancar seu fígado quando ele chegara, e então ela falava que tinha orgulho de dividir o mesmo espaço com ele.

- Obrigado... - ele olhou para os próprios pés, evitando o olhar divertido da mulher por sua vergonha.

- E é por isso que eu libero o Naruto e você para darem uma volta por aí. Vocês trabalharam duro desde a alta de Naruto, então acho que merecem alguma diversão. Ache o Naruto e caia fora logo, antes que eu me arrependa.

Sasuke levantou-se, saindo da tribuna. Olhou para trás, vendo Tsunade cumprimentar um senhor feudal. Ele sorriu, vendo-a de longe. Sasuke também não parava de impressionar-se com o dom de Naruto de mudar as pessoas.

* * *

Era quase meia-noite, a hora marcada para os fogos. Naruto e Sasuke estavam sentados no telhado de uma casa. O silêncio era cômodo, e quebrado pelo barulho do festival, que encontrava-se um pouco longe deles. Naruto tinha os olhos fechados, a brisa noturna mexendo suavemente seus cabelos. Sasuke o observava, o rosto sério. Então, segurou a mão de Naruto, lembrando-se de quando ele estava em coma.

- Você me disse que seu coração é uma matriz, não é? - o loiro continuava com os olhos fechados, e mexeu a cabeça suavemente, assentindo – Eu descobri outro significado para matriz. Então você tem o seu, e eu o meu – Naruto abriu um pouco os olhos, e sorriu levemente.

- E qual é o seu significado? - podia ser tolice, mas Sasuke teve a impressão de que Naruto era um anjo, pelo olhar cândido que ele lhe dedicara. Se bem que até no físico parecia com um, então não era muito estúpido pensar assim.

- Matriz significa principal. Numa empresa, a matriz é aquela que governa as outras, a sedie. Em fábricas, matriz é molde. Matriz também é a folha que serve como uma caneta, e o que se escreve nela replica-se na debaixo conforme a força do traçado. Para mim, matriz é principal. É a pessoa preciosa de alguém.

- Acho que a sua lógica é bastante correta – Naruto apertou o agarre em sua mão, e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke.

- Naruto...

Os fogos de artifício começaram a despontar no céu. Era um espetáculo de cores mesclando-se e iluminando o céu escuro. O barulho ensurdecedor fez com que Naruto não ouvisse o que Sasuke dissera, mas visse que ele completara a frase, já que mexera os lábios, como se falasse algo. Ambos deixaram o assunto incompleto, limitando-se a ver o fulgor dos fogos. Continuaram com as mãos juntas, fortemente apertadas uma contra outra. Depois de tanto tempo, parecia irreal que os dois tivessem acabado unidos. Vendo-se tudo do passado, parecia que o futuro nunca mais lhes colocaria lado a lado. E ali estavam eles, juntos novamente.

Sasuke esperou que os fogos cessassem, para continuar a frase. Naruto se separou dele, para poder ouvir claramente.

- ...Você é minha matriz.

O Uchiha não era o tipo de homem que ficava falando de seus sentimentos por aí, e Naruto sabia disso. Ele era reservado, inexpressivo, às vezes tanto que chegava a ser enervante. Mas estava ali lhe dizendo que ele era sua pessoa preciosa.

Sasuke amaldiçoou-se mentalmente várias vezes. Deveria ter ficado calado. Talvez Naruto viesse lhe falar que ele não era Sasuke, como Tsunade insinuara antes. Realmente mudara demais por causa daquele jinchuuriki.

Porém, quando Naruto abriu o sorriso mais lindo que ele já vira na vida, deixou de se arrepender. Com Naruto parecia que tudo valia a pena, se ele ganhasse um sorriso como aquele como retribuição. E novamente estava lá ele divagando sobre Naruto e a maneira com que ele mudava tudo e todos. Estava se tornando um tolo sentimental por causa de seus laços, e incrivelmente não se importava com isso.

- Você também é minha matriz, Sasuke.

Se Naruto era uma folha em branco, Sasuke seria quem escreveria nela. Se Sasuke era uma tela em branco – como Itachi dissera – Naruto era quem a pintaria.

Porque eles eram uma folha e uma tela em branco, que somente achariam as matizes certas caso se colorissem mutuamente.

-

**Owari**

-

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

"_Porque Itachi já demonstrara seu amor por ele. Era hora de mostrar seu amor também."_

_Show me Love_, em breve.

* * *

**Comentários Finais:** Ficou legal? Se gostaram, o mais natural é mandar review e deixar a pobre autora feliz! Lembrem-se que eu não ganho nada para escrever além dos reviews e um monte de reclamações da minha mãe, então comentem! Espero que tenham gostado, até a próxima!


End file.
